Mysterious Sensation
MYSTERIOUS SENSATION---CHAPTER 2O OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Episode 8, "Mysterious Sensation ", of the anime ) Summary Urabe and Tsubaki are standing in a brick-walled room, with the walls covered with an odd assortment of pictures, posters, and gadgets. Urabe gives him permission to touch her boobs . . . . . . . Tsubaki awakens from this dream, and muses what the implications of what just occurred mean. Not good ! So he decides to leave home and go for a walk. He eventually finds himself in front of Urabe's apartment complex, just as Urabe comes wheeling up on her bicycle. A hospitable Urabe invites him into her bedroom, even though her parents are not home. Tusbaki accepts, and they share tea together. As Tsubaki recalls the dream in his mind, an earthquake tremor causes Urabe to drop her hot tea, and be propelled into Tsubaki's lap. But instead of touching her boobs, as he wanted to, he ends up seeing her panty scissors an inch or two from his face. Stammering an unlikely explanation, Tsubaki is shocked when Urabe first does a drool taste towards him, and then unbelievably gives permission for him to touch her boobs. A dream come true !!! Plot One early autumn Sunday ( this would be almost a year into their relationship ), in a room in the bazaar cityscape, Tsubaki has a dream where Urabe undoes and removes the neckerchief of her school uniform, and invites him to touch her boobs. Upon awaking, Tsubaki muses about how wonderful that would be, but then feels bad about it, and decides to go out walking to get his mind off of the dream. His older sister asks him where he is going, so he simply states that he is going to visit a bookstore. With so much to see and do in the bookstore, nevertheless, Tsubaki leaves in less than a half hour. He walks out and begins to walk aimlessly around, finally finding himself in front of Urabe's apartment complex, called Green Village Kazamidai. But who should come rolling up on her bicycle at that very moment ? You guessed ! Tsubaki is very surprised to see Urabe, coming back from her shopping at the grocery store. They talk briefly, then Tsubaki begins to walk away, only to be stopped by Urabe with an invitation to come inside, and share a cup of tea. When they reach the tenth floor, and Urabe unlocks the front door, Tsubaki realizes that Urabe and himself are the only ones at home. Once inside, Urabe removes her heavy coat, to reveal that she is wearing a tight, clingy black sweater, and a plaid, pleated mini-skirt. Tsubaki is intrigued, recalls his dream, but tells himself not to give into temptation. Urabe comes in with two cups of tea, and asks Tsubaki what is on his mind. He denies that he is thinking about anything, but then Tsubaki tries to move close enough to Urabe for a kiss, and he is pointedly rebuffed. At that very instant, an earthquake tremor shakes the building, and Urabe drops her hot cup of tea all over her hand, and falls into Tsubaki's open arms and lap. Now, he sees a chance to touch her boobs, but is once again rebuffed by Urabe retrieving her panty scissors in a flash, and pointing her scissors at his face. It is as she suspected, and Tsubaki confesses that he had a dream about touching her boobs. Urabe places her scissors on the carpet and does a drool routine, with her touching her left breast, to confirm his feelings. Tears come to Tsubaki's face ( tears of joy ?). Impressed by his raw pointed emotional reaction, Urabe unabashedly consents to be touched. Category:Chapters